The Unforgiven
by Saint-Olga
Summary: Song fic+PWP Ñíîâà ëåòî ó Äóðñëåé, ïîä ÷åðíîé óãðîçîé...


**_Saint-Olga_****__**

**_The Unforgiven_**

Âåòåð, íå ïî-ëåòíåìó õîëîäíûé, ãîíèò áóìàæêè âäîëü òðîòóàðà, ñáèâàåò ñ âåòîê áðûçãè íåäàâíåãî äîæäÿ. Óëèöà ïóñòà, è òåìíû îêíà îäèíàêîâûõ, «êàê ó âñåõ», äîìîâ. Âñå ñïÿò, è òîëüêî ãäå-òî âî âëàæíîé òèøè çâó÷èò ïðèçðàê ìóçûêè. ß èäó òóäà, è ñêâîçü íî÷íûå øîðîõè åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîáèâàþòñÿ ñëîâà:__

_New blood joins this earth_

_and quickly he's subdued_

ß íå ñëûøàë ýòó ïåñíþ. Òÿæåëûé ðèòì è óçîð÷àòàÿ ìåëîäèÿ – ÷òî-òî èç òâîèõ ëþáèìûõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ãðóïï. Êàæäûé ðàç òû âûáèðàåøü íîâóþ ïåñíþ – âñåãäà òîëüêî îäíó, è âñåãäà òû óäèâèòåëüíî òî÷íî óãàäûâàåøü íàñòðîåíèå… Âîò è ñåãîäíÿ – ìåäëåííûé ðèòì òî÷íî ñîâïàäàåò ñî ñòóêîì ìîåãî ñåðäöà. 

_through constant pain disgrace_

_the young boy learns their rules_

Òû æäåøü ìåíÿ ó ÷åðíîãî õîäà äîìà ýòèõ òâîèõ ìàããëîâ-ðîäñòâåííè÷êîâ. Òåáå íåñëàäêî çäåñü æèâåòñÿ… áóäü ìîÿ âîëÿ – òû æèë áû ó ìåíÿ, â òåïëîì îñîáíÿêå íà ñêàëàõ, íàä âñåãäà õîëîäíûì è âñåãäà ñåðäèòûì ìîðåì… èëè ó Óèçëè, òåáå æå òàì íðàâèëîñü, íå çíàþ óæ ïî÷åìó… èëè îñòàëñÿ áû â Õîãâàðòñå. Íî Äàìáëäîð óâåðåí, ÷òî òîëüêî çäåñü òû â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ñòàðûé âûæèâøèé èç óìà èäèîò, êàê òàêîå ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè òóò íà ìèëè âîêðóã – íè îäíîãî àóðîðà, íè-êî-ãî, êðîìå ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûå, ïðîèçîéäè ÷òî âîëøåáíîå ïîä ñàìûì èõ íîñîì, ïîñòàðàþòñÿ ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àòü… 

_with time the child draws in_

_this whipping boy done wrong_

Äà, òû ïðèâûê… Òû äàæå íå âîçðàçèë Àëüáóñó, êîãäà îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî è ýòî ëåòî òû ïðîâåäåøü çäåñü, â äîìå, êîòîðûé òàê íåíàâèäèøü… ñòàðîìó ïðèäóðêó íàäî, ÷òîáû åãî ìàðèîíåòêà áûëà â öåëîñòè è ñîõðàííîñòè, à ÷òî ëó÷øå ïîäîéäåò äëÿ ýòîé öåëè, ÷åì ñóíäóê, çàñûïàííûé íàôòàëèíîì, çàïåðòûé íà ñòî çàìêîâ ìàãè÷åñêîé çàùèòû… òåáå âåäü äàæå íà óëèöó âûõîäèòü íåëüçÿ, äà? 

ß ïîäíèìàþñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì è áåñøóìíî îòâîðÿþ íåçàïåðòóþ äâåðü, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî òîíêèå ðóêè îáîâüþòñÿ âîêðóã òàëèè, è òåïëîå äûõàíèå… Íî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò, õîòÿ ÿ ñëûøó ðèòì è ñëîâà, â òåìíîòå, ãäå-òî âíèçó… Âíèçó?

Íàêëîíÿþñü, ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûâ äâåðü, ÷òîáû âïóñòèòü â ãëóõóþ òåìåíü òóñêëûé óëè÷íûé ñâåò, è èç ìðàêà ïðîñòóïàåò áëåäíî-ñåðûé îáðàç: îñóíóâøååñÿ þíîå ëèöî, ãóñòûå ðåñíèöû îòáðàñûâàþò íà ùåêè äëèííûå òåíè, ìåæäó áðîâåé âåðòèêàëüíàÿ ìîðùèíêà, îò ìàëåíüêîãî óõà òÿíåòñÿ âäîëü øåè íèòî÷êà ïðîâîäà, ìàããëîâñêèé ïëååð, ïîäàðîê òâîåãî êðåñòíîãî… ÷òî òåáå ñíèòñÿ, Ãàððè? 

_deprived of all his thoughts_

_the young man struggles on and on he's known_

Ïîäõâàòûâàþ òåáÿ íà ðóêè – ëåãêèé, êàê ïóøèíêà… ãëàçà èñïóãàííî ðàñêðûâàþòñÿ, ãóáû âçäðàãèâàþò, ãîòîâûå ðàçîìêíóòüñÿ, âûïóñòèòü âñêðèê… íåëüçÿ – è ÿ çàêðûâàþ òåáå ðîò. Ïîöåëóåì. 

Äîëãèå, ÷óäåñíûå ìãíîâåíèÿ… òâîè ïàëüöû çàðûâàþòñÿ ìíå â âîëîñû, òâîè ãóáû – ìÿãêèå è âñå åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü íåëîâêèå… ìàëü÷èê ìîé… ïóñòü òàê áóäåò âå÷íî…

Íî âîçäóõ â ëåãêèõ êîí÷àåòñÿ, è ìû îòðûâàåìñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà, çàäûõàÿñü, ñäåðæèâàÿ òÿæåëûå âçäîõè. ß ñ íåîõîòîé ñòàâëþ òåáÿ íà ïîë, òåïëàÿ ëàäîøêà íåìåäëåííî íûðÿåò â ìîþ ðóêó, è òû âåäåøü ìåíÿ ïî êîðîòêîìó êîðèäîðó ê äâåðè ïîä ëåñòíèöåé. ß è òàê çíàþ äîðîãó, íî íàì îáîèì íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò æåñò… îñîáåííî òåáå – òû, íàâåðíîå, õîòåë áû ïðîéòèñü ñî ìíîé âîò òàê, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè, ïî Õîãâàðòñó, êàê õîäÿò ïàðî÷êàìè âñå ñòàðøåêóðñíèêè. Ìíå ñòûäíî â ýòîì ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ, ÿ óæå ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ ýòîãî, íî – èíîãäà ìíå òîæå ýòîãî õî÷åòñÿ. Ïðàâäà, òåáå ÿ îá ýòîì íå ñêàæó. Íàâåðíîå.

Çàìîê ùåëêàåò ïî÷òè áåñøóìíî, íî ìû îáà âçäðàãèâàåì. Çàìèðàåì, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê òèøèíå, êîòîðàÿ íå òàê óæ è òèõà – íàâåðõó ðàçäàåòñÿ õðàï, ãóñòîé è íèçêèé – òâîé äÿäÿ, è ïîòîíüøå – äâîþðîäíûé áðàò… è åùå ñîïåíèå ñ ïðèñâèñòîì – òåòêà. Ïðîõîäèò îäíà òîìèòåëüíàÿ ñåêóíäà, äðóãàÿ… âñå ñïîêîéíî. Òû òîëêàåøü äâåðü, è ÿ, ïðèãíóâ ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû íå ñòóêíóòüñÿ î ïðèòîëîêó, âõîæó ñëåäîì çà ñîáîé â êàìîðêó, ãäå òû ïðîâåë ïåðâûå îäèííàäöàòü ëåò ñâîåé æèçíè. Â êîòîðûé ðàç ïðîêëèíàþ Äàìáëäîðà… è çàáûâàþ îáî âñåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ê ìîèì ãóáàì ïðèæèìàþòñÿ òâîè, æàäíûå, è ïàëüöû íà÷èíàþò òîðîïëèâî ðàññòåãèâàòü äëèííûé ðÿä ìåëêèõ ïóãîâèö ìîåé ìàíòèè. ß õî÷ó ïîìî÷ü – íî òû îòòàëêèâàåøü ìîè ðóêè, è îíè ñàìè ñêîëüçÿò ïîä òâîþ ñëèøêîì áîëüøóþ îäåæäó, ïî ãëàäêîé êîæå, ïîä êîòîðîé êàòàþòñÿ êðåïêèå ìóñêóëû… áîæå, êàêîé òû õóäîé… «ß óáüþ Äàìáëäîðà» - ìåëüêàåò ìûñëü è òóò æå ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â æàðêîì ìàðåâå ëàñêè, ãóá, è ÿçûêà, è ëàäîíåé…

_a vow unto his own_

_that never from this day_

_his will they'll take away_

Êîãäà ýòî íà÷àëîñü? Ýòîé âåñíîé? Íà ïåðâîì óðîêå? Íà Ñîðòèðîâî÷íîé Öåðåìîíèè? Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà… ìîæåò, è ðàíüøå. Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ çíàë î òåáå ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ… çíàë è æäàë òåáÿ… Çâó÷èò îìåðçèòåëüíî ñëþíÿâî-ðîìàíòè÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ, è ñîâñåì òåáå íå èäåò – íî òåì íå ìåíåå…

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never __shined __through __in __what __I'__ve __shown_

Òû äåëàåøü äâà øàãà íàçàä, óâëåêàÿ ìåíÿ ñëåäîì, è îïóñêàåøüñÿ íà êðîâàòü, íà êîòîðîé ëåæèò ñòàðûé ìàòðàñ, ïðèêðûòûé çàøòîïàííîé ïðîñòûíåé. Ýé, Äðàêî – òû, ïîìíèòñÿ, ñïðàøèâàë, êàêèå ïðîñòûíè ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ: ÷åðíûé øåëê èëè çåëåíûé? 

_never be_

_never see_

_won't see what might have been_

Îñòàòêè îäåæäû ïàäàþò íà ïîë, è ìîè ðóêè âíîâü îòêðûâàþò äëÿ ñåáÿ òâîå òåëî, òîíêîå, ãèáêîå, ñèëüíîå è õðóïêîå. Ãëàçà óæå ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå, è ÿ ðàçëè÷àþ òâîå ëèöî, ÷åðíûå ïðîâàëû ãëàçíèö è ðòà, áëåäíî-ñèðåíåâûé â õîëîäíîì ìðàêå ñèëóýò, òåìíûå ãîðîøèíû ñîñêîâ… íàêëîíÿþñü ê îäíîìó, îáâîæó êîí÷èêîì ÿçûêà – òû âñêèäûâàåøüñÿ ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó, ïðîãèáàåøüñÿ, çàêóñûâàåøü ãóáó, ãëîòàÿ ðâóùååñÿ íàðóæó ìîå èìÿ… 

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

Îäíîé ðóêîé èãðàÿ ñ òâåðäûì øàðèêîì ñîñêà, äðóãîé ÿ ïðîâîæó ïî òâîåìó æèâîòó âíèç, âäîëü òîíêîé íèòî÷êè òåìíûõ âîëîñ – òóäà, ãäå óæå ñî÷èòñÿ âëàãîé ïëîòü. Ðàç, äâà… ÿ óæå çíàþ íóæíûé ðèòì, è òû ïðèæèìàåøü êóëàê êî ðòó, ÷òîáû íå âñêðèêíóòü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. ß íà ñåêóíäó ïðåðûâàþñü – òû âîçìóùåííî äåðãàåøüñÿ – óáèðàþ òâîþ ðóêó è âìåñòî íåå âïèâàþñü â òâîè ãóáû ñâîèìè. Òû ãëóõî ñòîíåøü… ýòî åäâà íå ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà. 

Õîòÿ ÿ, íàâåðíîå, óæå äàâíî ñóìàñøåäøèé. ß – òâîé ó÷èòåëü! Òàê ÷òî ÿ çäåñü äåëàþ? ×ÒÎ ß ÄÅËÀÞ? Ýòî íåïðîñòèòåëüíî…

Íî ÿ óñòàë ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ.

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub the unforgiven_

Òâîå òåëî ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ ìîèì ðóêàì, êàê ìàðèîíåòêà – ïàëüöàì êóêëîâîäà. ×åì ÿ îòëè÷àþñü îò Äàìáëäîðà? Òåì, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ òî, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ. È åñëè òû ïîïðîñèøü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ – ÿ îñòàíîâëþñü. __

_they dedicate their lives_

_to running all of his_

Òû çäåñü ãëàâíûé.

_he tries to please them all_

_this bitter man he is_

ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òåáå áûëî õîðîøî.

_throughout his life the same_

_he's battled constantly_

_this fight he cannot win_

Ðèòì óñêîðÿåòñÿ, âîçáóæäåíèå âñå ñèëüíåå… ìûñëè óõîäÿò êóäà-òî äàëåêî-äàëåêî, è âåñü ïðîêëÿòûé ìèð, âå÷íî ãðûçóùèéñÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé – òîæå… ÿ åäâà ñäåðæèâàþñü. Òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ýòî, è ðàçâîäèøü íîãè, âñêèäûâàÿ áåäðà… îõ, Ãàððè…

_a tired man they see no longer cares_

ß âõîæó â òåáÿ, îñòîðîæíî, ÷òîáû íå ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü… íî òû ñàì íàñàæèâàåøü ñåáÿ íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ âïèâàþñü çóáàìè òåáå â ïëå÷î, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü, è îùóùàþ, êàê òâîè îñòðûå çóáû âîíçàþòñÿ â ïëå÷î ìíå… òàê ïëîòíî, òàê ãîðÿ÷î… òàê õîðîøî… êèïÿùèå âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ íàêàòûâàþ íà ìåíÿ îäíà çà äðóãîé, âñå âûøå è âûøå,  Ãàððè, Ãàððè, êàê ãîðÿ÷î… êàê õîðîøî… Ãàððè, áîæå, Ãàððè… Ãàððè!

Äåâÿòûé âàë çàõëåñòûâàåò ìåíÿ ñ ãîëîâîé, áåëîå, ðàñêàëåííîå íàñëàæäåíèå, è ÿ òîíó â íåì, è òîëüêî êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì âûïëûâàþ â ðåàëüíîñòü… ìåäíûé ïðèâêóñ êðîâè íà ÿçûêå. Èçâèíè, Ãàððè… 

Âûñêîëüçíóâ èç òåáÿ, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïîêðûâàòü ìåëêèìè ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè òâîå ëèöî, è øåþ, è ãðóäü, ìåäëåííî ñïóñêàÿñü òóäà, ãäå âñå åùå ïóëüñèðóåò íåóäîâëåòâîðåííàÿ ïëîòü. Öåïî÷êà âîçäóøíûõ ïîöåëóåâ – îò îñíîâàíèÿ ê ãîëîâêå, èñòåêàþùåé ñîëîíîâàòîé âëàãîé… ïîòîì ÿçûêîì – îáðàòíî, è ñíîâà ââåðõ… òû àõàåøü è êóñàåøü ñòèñíóòûé êóëàê. 

ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òåáå áûëî õîðîøî. Ñåãîäíÿ… ñåé÷àñ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî çàâòðà ó òåáÿ ìîæåò íå áûòü… à çíà÷èò, è ó ìåíÿ – òîæå.

_the old man then prepares_

_to die regretfully_

_that old man here is me_

Òû èçâèâàåøüñÿ, ïàëüöû êîìêàþò ïðîñòûíþ, ÷òîáû íå âöåïèòüñÿ ìíå â âîëîñû è íå ïðèòÿíóòü ìîþ ãîëîâó ê ñåáå. Òû óæå íà ãðàíè… áåðó â ðîò, çóáû ÷óòü öàðàïàþò ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ êîæó, òû âòÿãèâàåøü âîçäóõ, ââåðõ-âíèç, âîò òàê, è åùå ðàç, è åùå… íå âûäåðæèâàåøü, îòðûâàåøü îòî ðòà êóëàê, ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó, ïðèæèìàþ ê òâîèì ãóáàì – êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âñêèäûâàåøüñÿ, òóãàÿ ñòðóÿ áüåò ìíå â ãîðëî, òû âûêðèêèâàåøü ìîå èìÿ ìíå â ëàäîíü…

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå ÿ õîòåë áû óâèäåòü ñåé÷àñ òâîè ãëàçà, çàòóìàíåííûå óäîâîëüñòâèåì, áèðþçîâûå… ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿë èõ ñòîëüêî ðàç… Íî â êîìíàòå òåìíî, è òîëüêî òâîé áåññâÿçíûé óãàñàþùèé øåïîò, åãî õî÷åòñÿ ñëóøàòü âå÷íî, íî ÿ çàñòàâëÿþ òåáÿ çàìîë÷àòü ïîöåëóåì, ëîæóñü ðÿäîì, ïîòÿíóâøèñü, ïîäíèìàþ ñ ïîëà ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, óêðûâàþ íàñ îáîèõ. Âèäåë áû íàñ ñåé÷àñ… êòî-íèáóäü… Ñàëüíûé áîëâàí, çëîáíûé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, â ìèðó ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï – è þíûé ñïàñèòåëü ìèðà Ãàððè Ïîòòåð…

_never be_

_never see_

_won't see what might have been_

Òâîè ðóêè îáâèâàþòñÿ âîêðóã ìåíÿ, ëîõìàòàÿ ãîëîâà îïóñêàåòñÿ ìíå íà ãðóäü, òàì, ãäå ñåðäöå, óñïîêàèâàþùååñÿ äûõàíèå ùåêî÷åò êîæó. Òû ïîãðóæàåøüñÿ â ñîí, à ÿ ëåæó, íàñëàæäàÿñü ïðèÿòíûì óòîìëåíèåì, è â òèøèíå âíîâü ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñëûøíà ìóçûêà, îñòàâøàÿñÿ ãäå-òî íà ïîëó, âìåñòå ñ ïëååðîì.

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

Òû, êàê âñåãäà, óãàäàë íàñòðîåíèå, Ãàððè. 

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub the unforgiven_

Íåïðîñòèòåëüíî… Äà, òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ ñ òîáîé – íåïðîñòèòåëüíî. Íî ìîæíî ëè ïðîñòèòü òî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð è Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà ñäåëàëè ñ òâîåé æèçíüþ? 

ß ñëóøàþ ïåñíþ è áèåíèå òâîåãî ñåðäöà, è ïàëüöû ìîè áåçäóìíî ïîãëàæèâàþò òâîå ïëå÷î, òàì, ãäå îñòàëèñü ñëåäû ìîèõ çóáîâ.

_you labeled me_

_I'll label you_

_so I dub the unforgiven__  
  
___

Ñêîðî ÿ óéäó. Ñîâñåì ñêîðî… âîò òîëüêî åùå îäíó ìèíóòêó ïîáóäó ñ òîáîé – è âñå… èëè åùå îäíó… 

ß óãîâàðèâàþ ñåáÿ, à ìåëîäèÿ, ïîâòîðÿþùàÿñÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà, çàòèõàåò, è øîðîõîì ëèñòüåâ ðàññûïàþòñÿ ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ïåñíè…

_  
__never free_

_never me_

_so I dub the unforgiven_

ß óõîæó â íî÷ü è âåòåð, â ñàìûå òåìíûå ìèíóòû ïåðåä ðàññâåòîì.

_  
  
  
  
_

__


End file.
